The Locket of Secrets
by V-Babe1
Summary: "Never drive faster then your guardian angel can fly" This is where the story begins...


Angel of DARKNESS ****

Rated: PG-13 

CHAPTER 1 THE LOCKET OF SECRETS

Introduction:

Dear Diary, 

I didn't think that lying to anyone including your parent's would turn into a sin. A sin is like a crime to me where you have to pay back somehow to prove that you're caught red-handed for the things you knew that you did were wrong. A sin where you feel guilty for what you've done, a sin that you know you can't be forgiven, a sin that the only thing you can pay back to make it up somehow is your life and causing other's suffering. 

"Never drive faster then your guardian angel can fly." This is where the story begins…

Julie sits on the train silently looking out the window. As she is thinking about her memories that are her dark secrets that she's never told anyone, she looks at her locket and holds it close to her heart. With her writing journal at her side that she carrying with her where ever she goes

***********************************Flashback********************************************

Julie unpacks her things in her new house that she just moved into. While getting her things out of her boxes she finds a picture of her friends. Julie smiles knowing that they will always be her friends until the end. She was happy that she had found a house that seemed in was on the right side of town. Julie had looked at the see through silk curtains blowing in the breeze. She was excited for school and to make new friends. As she was still unpacking her mother came and knocked on the door. "Come in Julie said. Her mother comes in with a smile on her face. "So how does it feel to have your own room Julie?" "It's great I like that a lot." Her mother looks at her for a moment and comes closer to Julie giving her a hug. "I love you Julie." Her mother said as she kissed her forehead. 

Julie was happy with her head resting on her mother's shoulder that she is feeling the comfort of love from her mom that she could just fall asleep in her arms. She looks up at her mom smiling. "Wait I need your pillows." Her mother says. Julie turns her head to the side as her mom kisses her right check then turning to the other side as her mom kisses her other check. 

"Why don't you come downstairs and I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk." "Okay Julie says as she nods her head. Her mother leaves the room. Julie just goes back looking at the picture of her friends and what they gave her as a goodbye present of flowers. Julie places the flowers upside down for them to dry out and she can keep them forever. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Julie still looks out the window of the train sitting alone. 

As Julie thinks of her mother she holds her locket even harder looking outside through the window. Her tears were hold back to not have anyone come up to her and say what's wrong. Her thoughts were then interrupted from an old lady.

Julie had let go of the locket looking at the old woman startled. "Hello child." She had said to me with a smile. "Is it all right that I sit here?" the old lady had said friendly. I had moved my luggage to my side to make room for her. "Not at all please take a seat." You can tell for her age that her bones were weak so it was hard for her to sit down because she was sitting down very slowly being delicate as she can to not hurt herself. Julie went back looking out the window of the train. 

********************************Flashback***********************************************

First day of Julie's new school…

Julie walks on the grass in front of her school heading inside. She had gone to the office were the principal showed her around the school. Julie was silent listening to the principal telling her what classes she goes too and what the rules are of the school. Julie headed to her first class that was a writing class. She had brought her writing journal book that her father gave to her. 

**********Another Flashback*****************

Julie at age 7 

"Julie?" Here father says to her. "Yeah Papa." Julie says back. "I know that one of your dreams is to become a writer so, Julie's father pauses for a moment and then he pulls out a journal for her. "Maybe you can use this to write down everything you have learned in life and what you know." Julie's mouth opened into a happy smile as she ran to her dad and gave him a hug. "Thank Papa." "This is what I've always wanted to have for so long." "I know it isn't much Julie's father says. "No Papa, this is gift means so much to me." Julie smiles happily. 

*****************************************************

Julie know at age 17 on her first week of her new school…

Later on Julie signed up for soccer and was ready to go with her red white and blue jersey. 

Julie was a halfback ready to start the game. The toughest girl on the girl that's a snob and always plays dirty is running up to Julie trying to get passed her on her way to the goal. But Julie did this technique with her feet that made the ball bounce onto her knee then it bounced off her head. Other players came up to her trying to snag the ball but she had turned from them getting the ball away from them. 

People from the Track team and football team were now watching on how good Julie was. They couldn't believe that she was so good better then Rachael the snobby girl. Julie still kept on running and didn't give up with the ball passing the teammates on the other team. Until the goal was right there Julie kicked it in and made a goal. 

Girls that were on the sidelines cheered for her. This one guy that was a star from the football team was impressed and smiled. These girls came up to her and started talking with Julie. "Wow where did you learn all of that." This one red head said to her that's good in track. "My coach from England taught me. "You're from England this blonde girl said?" "Yes I am. Julie said smiling. "I can't believe you got passed Rachael, usually she is dirty and really tough that you can't pass her. Everyone was afraid to go up against her so that's why she always scored before and no one hasn't stopped her until you showed her." Julie looks at Rachael as she glares at Julie since she's a poor sport. "What's your name the girls said curiously?" "My name is Julie." "My name is Rosie the red head says." Julie looks on to the next person standing next to Rosie. "I'm Jackie the blonde girl says. Julie looks at the next person. "I'm Amy the brunette said.

The school bell rings…

"We'll will see you later Julie the girls said. "Bye Julie said as she walked away. "Oh I forgot the red head said to herself and ran back to Julie." "Julie Rosie yelled out as Julie turned around. "Yeah Julie said." "Do you want to come over to my house this Friday there's going to be a party at my house, it will be fun. "Uh…I don't know Rosie Julie said. "Oh please Robbie will be there." Rosie says lifting her eyebrows with a grin. "Robbie? Who's Robbie Julie said? "Hello! Rosie said. He's like the hottest guy in school and is the star of the football team. See I'll point him out for you." Rosie points to Robbie. "Oh him Julie says. "Yeah Rosie says. "Your right he is cute Julie smiles and laughs a little with Rosie. "So do you think you can come Julie." "We'll…." Julie says not finishing what she was going to say about her parents how they would freak for going over to a friend's house with guys over there. "We'll what?" "My parents would freak knowing that I'm going to a friend's house with boys over. There is no way that I couldn't be able to go." "Just tell them I'm going to my friend Rosie's party you don't have to tell them all. 

"Please Julie" Rosie says to her as she puts her hands together in a begging way with puppy dog eyes. Julie can never resist the puppy dog eyes. "Ok Julie says." "Yes, Rosie says smiling jumping up and down for joy. "Here's my address" Rosie got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her address and handed it in Julie's right hand. "I'll see you later then Julie. "Bye Julie said as she waved to her a little. 

Later on…

Julie walks to her locker and takes out her books for her classes. About 10 lockers down the star of the football team Robbie stares at Julie. As Julie closes her locker Robbie's face is right there. He must to have been standing there before waiting to talk with her. Julie was a little startled with this face that just comes up in hers. "Oh you scared me for a minute don't do that again. Julie says smiling with her heart on her chest holding her breath. "Sorry Robbie says smiling. "My name is Robbie and you are." "I'm Julie." "Julie?" Robbie then was repeating her name again. "We'll it was nice meeting you Julie. "You too Robbie." They both shake hands looking in each other's eyes. "So are you going to Rosie's party?" Robbie says curiously. "We'll I'm suppose to but I don't know." "Please Julie will you come it will be fun." "I won't go if you won't go." Robbie says. "Why?" Julie says smiling with her checks blushing never hearing that fraise from a guy to her face before. "Because I like you, will you please come? We can get to know each other better." Robbie says giving puppy dog eyes. Julie just looks at him for a moment stunned that the most popular boy likes her, "Ok." Julie says. "Good I guess this is a date then." Robbie says. Julie then walks to class smiling. 

Julie still with no smile on her face wearing a black leather coat looking out the window then looks at the woman. I had looked at her and studied her. The old lady had short white hair as white as the snow. Her skin was delicate and fragile like glass easy to break. By looking at her veins through her hands and wrists, it made me feel sick on how much pain it looked if she cut herself. You can tell that she was an innocent old lady with those baby blue eyes that wouldn't hurt a fly.

You can tell she was lonely or she doesn't talk much with people and needed someone to talk too.

She had many pills for almost everything that an old person can get from her doctor. For I do not know whether if she was ill or not. I didn't want to make myself appear rudely to her by staring at her so much, so I looked out the window instead. 

"Where are you from Child." She wanted to start a conversation with me. Just when I was ready to answer her I hesitated. It seemed like it was too long ago to remember when really my memory had become a little short from the accident. I couldn't remember what the place I lived in was called. "So I said to the old woman "Someplace that I can't go back too." I didn't want to seem a smart-ass to her but it would just be stupid of me saying I don't know. As I was saying my answers from her questions that she was asking me I was still looking out the window as the lady was staring at me almost constantly. 

*******************************Flashback*********************************************

"Mom, Mom guess what happened today?" Julie says anxiously to tell her mom. "What honey her mom says as she takes off her reading glasses and looks up to Julie from sitting on the couch. "I made a lot of new friends and I even got invited to a party can I go please?" That's great that you made friends. But you were invited to a party?" "Yeah I was, please can I go?" "Who is going to be there at the party?" her mother says frowning. "Just the girls I met today Rosie, Jackie, Amy and other girls. "Can I please go mom?" Julie's mother still frowned at her thinking there will be boys there since usually now girls have parties with boys invited. But she had trusted her daughter that she won't do anything with any boy. "Ok Julie you can go. Her mother says finally after thinking 2 minutes to her final conclusion. "Thank you mom Julie says as she gives her mom a hug. Julie had gone upstairs feeling guilty for not telling her the whole truth. 

Friday Night…

Julie gets ready for the party and doesn't know what to wear. She can't wait until her moonlight ride with Robbie though. Julie puts on a cute red top with navy blue flares and of course the makeup. Her parents honk the horn on the car as Julie runs down stairs quickly and then out the door. There were balloons out front Rosie's house and you can hear the music from outside. It seemed fun enough like there was a school dance in there or something. 

Julie's parents dropped Julie off at Rosie's house. "Have a good time sweetie her father said. "I will dad." "You two have fun going out to dinner." Julie said ready about to close to car door. " We will baby her mother said." "I love you honey her mom said to her." "I love you too mom, I'll see you tomorrow then." "Ok will be waiting for your phone call and then give you ride back home." Ok bye!

Julie closed the door as she saw her parents driving down the road. Julie then walks up to the door and ring the doorbell. "Hey girl Amy says as she pulls in Julie." Robbie came up to Julie and said, "Hey baby then he kissed her." Jeff looked tired and he smelled like alcohol. 'Are you okay Robbie" Julie says worried." "Oh yeah can't a guy party." "Are you sure?" "Yeah baby, I'm fine." Julie was still a little worried about him though. Robbie walked away and hung with his budded then sometimes looking at Julie. 

Later on…

As the party got a little bit too slow then little wild Julie wasn't having fun anymore. She looked at Robbie that was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. The room was filled with smoke that Julie started coughing and couldn't breathe well. Robbie then took a puff and another one and Julie couldn't believe he was doing that stuff. Her friend Rosie was making out with her next door neighbor named Jake. Amy was drunk and she had sex with Charlie giving him everything in a guy's fantasy and Jackie was too tired that she fell asleep on the sofa. 

The party then died…

Robbie took another puff. "Do you want to go Robbie?" Julie said shivering outside. "Yeah." Here let's get you warmed up." "Robbie places his Jacket around her rubbing his hand up and down to make her shoulders warm up." "Julie smiled looking in his eyes. They then kissed and finally they went off for there moon light ride. Robbie stopped the car and found a place to park. You know Julie, I've liked you ever since I saw you in that one soccer game." Robbie said to Julie smiling. "I've liked you ever since you came up to my locker and I met you." "You seemed like a very nice guy." Julie smiled too. Robbie leaned in and French kissed her. They began to make out for like 20 minutes in the back seat. Robbie was then grabbing her in some parts he shouldn't of. He was unbuttoning her shirt. "Robbie?" Robbie what are you doing?" Julie said worried. Robbie was then still kissing her but now on her neck and unbuttoning her pants. "Stop it Robbie." Julie pushed him away a little but he was still getting on her. "Robbie stop it." ROBBIE STOP IT! With all of her might Julie pushed him away. (Silence) "Please take me home Robbie. I don't want to stay with you any longer." Julie said upset at him that he was practically date raping her. Robbie cranked the engine and started going really fast. "Robbie?" Julie says as she looks at the road and him back and forth. "Robbie can you slow down please?" Robbie was still driving really fast with a lot of rage. He had the crazy insane smile that nothing could mess him out of it and he's going to do something crazy. As they rode near town he was still driving really fast. "Robbie please slow down." Julie cried, "I'll confess that I lied to my parents if you take me home please Robbie. Julie was trying to get hold of the stirring wheel but he just pushed her away. "Robbie please, PLEASE ROBBIE! Just then there was a light that appeared around the corner heading towards them. "ROBBIE PLEASE SLOW DOWN! "Julie knew that her life was in danger and she begged God to help them both. The cars came closer and closer with speed. "ROBBIE!" Julie yelled as she screamed as she closed her eyes. 

Later on…

Julie couldn't remember the force of the impact. She just remembered that everything just went black. She couldn't move but all she could do was feel someone remove her from the twisted rubber. She heard someone yell out "Call an ambulance quickly these kids are in trouble!" She heard voices and went away in the ambulance hearing people cry. 

Julie still looks out the window on the train holding her chin up with her hand leaning on the window. 

*********************************************Still a flashback**********************************************************

Julie woke up in the hospital with the light in her face and bandages all over her head. The nurse was standing there holding onto her hand. "What happened?" Julie says softly as she put her hand on her head. "You were in a very bad car wreak." The nurse had said. "Is Robbie alright is he ok." "No, I'm sorry Julie but he is dead." What the nurse just said was echoing through Julie's head. Julie stood up on her little hospital bed. Julie knew that there was another car involved in the wreck. "And the people in the other car?" Julie said as she was crying. The nurse holds onto her head even tighter as tears were coming out of her eyes. "Please tell me if they were alright. "I'm sorry Julie but they also died. "God forgive what I've done." Julie said with her eyes closed as tears ran to her side and she was still holding onto the Nurse's hand. "Please forgive me Lord." Julie said as she was still crying. "Tell those families that I'm sorry that it went like this and I wish to return their families to them. "Tell my mother that I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry that so many died. "Oh nurse will you please tell them that for me." Julie was crying with sad eyes looking at the nurse begging her to tell them that. "I'm sorry Julie but I can't." The nurse said softly crying. "But why?" Julie grabs the nurse's shirt and starts to yell at her. "WHY CAN'T YOU ONLY DO THAT FOR ME?" "The nurse walked away for a moment and came up to Julie. "Do you recognize this Julie?" The nurse said. (Silence) Julie could hear her heart beat and nothing else pumping louder and louder. The nurse had the locket in her hands, the locket that her mother always wore around her neck. Julie's mouth dropped and cried oceans of tears, "No, No it can't be." "WHY?" "WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?" "PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME" Julie hold the nurse close to her giving her a long hug as she was yelling with pain for her mother and father to come back. "Mom?" "MOM COME BACK PLEASE I'M SORRY." Julie hold the locket in her hands as the blood from her cuts on her arms were running down onto the locket then dripping on the hospital floor. 

Julie still looks out at the window and sheds only one tear. She holds the locket once again close to her heart hearing in her head the screams of her yelling out "Mom?" MOM?" COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK." 

"Did something happen child." I wasn't paying attention to the woman for a few moments. "What?" I said looking at the old woman. She had repeated her question with a warm smile. "Yes." I didn't want to say anymore so I was hoping she wouldn't ask everything to my past because she wouldn't have believed it. She wouldn't have believed me that I killed my parents in a car wreck.

The old woman had then looked at my locket pointing to it. " I bet that locket stands for something that happened where you use to live." I had stared at the old woman for only a moment then l had looked at my locket down from me on my chest holding it close once again. 

"Yes this locket was from my mother. She always wanted me and my father to be close to her heart so she use to wear it all the time." Julie had opened her locket for the lady to see the picture of her family. The old lady just smiled. Julie had closed her locket looking at the woman.

(Pause)

"She gave it to me right after she died." "Oh I'm sorry child what did she die from?" I was quiet for a few seconds but then I looked at the woman and said calmly…

"My mother had died from nothing. She didn't die of sickness or a bad heart." (Pause) "Both of my parents were murdered in front of my eyes." "I don't remember very many good memories that I've had." "All that will remain in my head and will always was hearing my parents probably screaming for her lives on that night. (Pause) I believe that they are waiting for me and I wait long to see them and to hold them again." "Why that's terrible." The old lady had said to me with sad eyes ready about to cry. Her warm smile died down into a mouth open position for a moment, then her mouth and lips formed a sad smile. "How awful for a young girl like you to remember your last memory with your family was when they were killed." Julie started to cry a little. 

"Oh it's the least I can do to make you happy child." The old lady was searching for something in her bag. I was curious trying to see until she brought out a box of chocolates. 

"Here have some Child." "You need sugar in your blood, that will make you happy." I had looked at the old woman with a smile "Thank you, your very kind." "You know what child?" What?" Julie had said softly while chewing the piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Every time I eat chocolates I always think of what it said in that movie "Forrest Gump."

Quote: "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." 

The chocolate was rich but delicious. That quote was true. I never knew what was going to happen to my parents. I never expected them dead while I was still young. 

End of Chapter 1 "The Locket of Secrets"

**************************************************************************************************************************

We'll that's all I have up so far. I'm working on the second chapter called "Remembering the funeral" I'll try to get that up as soon as possible for all of you people to read. Please put in what you think of it so far in the results of my story. 

P.S. If some of you people don't get the parts where it would say flashback telling you what happened in the flashback then it would say that Julie looks out the window still of the train. That part isn't of the flashback that is what she is doing now. She's looking out the window of the train while she thinks about her past. 


End file.
